Lab Rat
by xXBlackOpalsXx
Summary: "Warning! Access to files and commands pertaining to experiment 1012KD137 is under the protection provision number 2798. Presentation of Level A Qualification Pass or above required for command input and data retrieval."


**Okay, I had this story posted on Quizilla ages ago, but I deleted it along with my account. After some heavy revisions, I've decided to give this story a shot again. I already posted it on Lunaescence, but it hasn't been validated there yet, and I decided to post it here to see what you all think of it! Hope you like it! 3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Awakening from the 1000 Year Slumber<span>

Father Abel Nightroad was on a mission. That mission being: going to get a midnight snack from the Vatican's well-stocked kitchen. His mission had been assigned by his growling stomach, which had awoken him promptly at the odd hour of one in the morning. Not being able to fall back asleep without his hunger sated, the goofy priest quickly got dressed and began to make his was to the kitchen. He tiptoed down the dark halls as quietly as he could out of respect for the other priests and nuns of the Vatican who were sleeping soundly in their rooms.

Ten feet away, eight feet away, six feet away…He was so close that he could practically taste the delicious morsels of food he was about to devour…Four feet away, three feet away, two feet away…Would he have some chocolate cake or the left over roast beef first? Five inches away, four inches, three inches—"There you are, Father!"

With a yell loud enough to raise the dead, Abel jumped about four feet backwards when Sister Kate Scott materialized in front of him. "Father, are you trying to wake everyone in the entire Vatican up?" the Iron Maiden's captain scolded.

"But Sister Kate, your sudden appearance frightened me!" Abel whined.

"Her Eminence requests your presence in her office immediately. And Abel, do try to be quiet on your way; not only for the sake of those sleeping, but this is a confidential AX issue. No one but an AX member is to find out about this."

Sensing the severity of the situation at hand, Abel became quiet serious. "Understood. Please inform Lady Caterina that I will be there shortly."

Sister Kate nodded and phased away back to Caterina's office. Taking Kate's lead, Abel also headed for his boss's office as quickly as he could. He knocked on the grand, oak door and greeted by Father Havel. Abel entered the room and was surprised to see all of the AX members—excluding Leon who was back in prison—standing in the office surrounding a suspicious-looking tank. The tank was in the shape of a cylinder, with a metal base and top. The inside was filled with a purple liquid and attached to the side was a small computer. Since everyone was so tightly packed around it, Abel could not decipher what was in the glowing liquid that had captured everyone's undivided attention. "Father Nightroad, you're finally here," Lady Caterina stated upon seeing the tall priest enter, "Now we may finally get some answers."

"Miss Caterina, what is the problem? What exactly is in that tank?"

The AX members parted like the Red Sea, allowing Abel to peer into the tank. Abel had to choke back a gasp when he saw it; a young girl, appearing no older than twenty, was suspended inside of the tank with a breath mask secured over her mouth and nose, and a combination IV's and wires were attached to various parts of her body. "Father Hugue, here, found her while hunting down some vampires that have been stirring up trouble near Albion. She was being used as prize of sorts for an underground tournament that was being held where noble vampires sponsored street fighters. Father Hugue has informed us that the tournament head had told the contestants that she had been found in a hidden catacomb fifty miles away from Albion, and many thought that she would make a fine trophy to display in their homes. After eliminating his targets and the other vampires that got in his way, Father Hugue contacted Sister Kate, who brought them both here via the Iron Maiden. The technology being used to keep the girl in there have been identified as Lost Technology; something you specialize in Father Nightroad. I want you to free this girl so we may see exactly where she came from and if she is really a human or not. We would just break the glass, but we're not sure what effects it will have on her."

"I see. I will try my best, then."

Abel stepped towards the computer and began typing in a series of codes, attempting to override the system through hacking. "Warning," the mechanized voice of the computer stated, "Access to files and commands pertaining to experiment 1012KD137 is under the protection provision number 2798. Presentation of Level A Qualification Pass or above required for command input and data retrieval."

"United Nations Aerospace Force Lieutenant Colonel, Abel Nightroad. ID: UNASF94-8-RMOC-866-02AK"

Everyone waited with anticipation as the computer whirred and processed the information given. "Authorization approved. Awaiting further instructions."

"Seek system abort commands. Retrieve all available commands."

"Searching…One match to inquiry: 'Wake Up Procedure'. Proceed?"

"Affirmative. Begin 'Wake Up Procedure'."

"Initializing 'Wake Up Procedure'. Blood will now be returned to Experiment 1012KD137. Estimated completion time: Five minutes."

A timer popped up on the screen as well as the girl's vital signs. Her dangerously low vital signs all pointed to her being a state of advanced suspended animation. Everyone watched as some of the previously clear tubes attached to her body became dark with her blood as it returned to her body.

"Blood has now returned. Beginning defibrillation."

A soft hum could be heard from the top of the tank before the girl's convulsed with the shock that rippled through her. "Attempting to detect pulse…Attempt to detect pulse unsuccessful. Re-attempting defibrillation."

Another shock wave went through the girl. Her muscles involuntarily tried to close into a fetal position, but the wires and tubes prevented much of her movement. The computer's monitor beeped, and Abel looked over to see her heartbeats displayed on the screen. "Pulse detected…now beginning the draining process."

There was a soft 'click' from inside the tank and the purple liquid began to drain out into the metal bottom. Once the liquid had passed her face, the breath mask detached itself with a hiss. Wires and IV's began to automatically pull free from the girl's body, leaving red marks and small puncture wounds in their wake. Without the tubes, wires, and breath mask to hold her up, the girl slumped against the glass and began to slide down. Just as she fell to her knees, the glass slid open and she tumbled out onto Caterina's plush, carpeted office floor.

All watched with bated breath as the girl lay motionless on the ground. Although her chest moved up and down with even breathes, they had they all had their doubts of her awakening. "'Wake Up Procedure' complete. Experiment 1012KD137 is awake and fully operational. Awaiting further instructions."

As soon as the computer fell silent, the girl on the floor gave a small twitch before opening her eyes; everyone could immediately tell that she was not a normal human from her unique amber irises. Gaze still clouded over with drowsiness, she slowly eased her way up into a sitting position. Now that she was out of the tank, it became more noticeable that she was completely nude, causing all the priests in the room to feel awkward due to their conflicting curiosity and chivalry. Thankfully, her hair—a light red that looked almost pink—fell just past her breasts, creating a makeshift veil. Using that detail as an excuse, all the priests continued to stare openly with the nuns and Caterina; each wanting to know what the girl's next move would be.

A moment passed, and the drowsiness soon left the girl's eyes. Immediately, her gaze zeroed in on everyone surrounding her. Her muscles visibly tensed and the rumble of a growl bubbled up from her chest. Father Tres went to pull a gun out of its holster, but Caterina quickly ordered for him to stand down. Not one to disobey, Tres removed his hand from his gun but kept his eyes trained on the girl, ready to spring into action when necessary. Noelle, being able to sense the distress and fear rolling off the girl in waves, calmly stepped forward. As she approached the crouching and snarling girl, she raised her hands in a surrendering position as a sign of peace. However, this tactic did not seem to have any affect, for the girl just back herself up more so her back was pressed flat against her holding tank. "Now, now, there's nothing to fear," Noelle gently coaxed.

The closer Noelle approached, the more frantic the girl began to look. Her eyes darted left and right, looking for an escape route. Seeming to form a plan in her mind, she bolted away from Noelle and began to make a break for it around Caterina's desk. Mayhem ensued as all the AX members all either began to draw their weapons or tried to capture her. However, the fleeing girl had not anticipated for her legs to give out on her almost immediately after starting to run. Abel was able to reach her just before she hit the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Now, your body's much to weak to be running right now, Miss," the priest spoke, his words gentle and kind, "You did just come back from the brink of death, after all."

The girl's eyes widened as her brain registered the voice speaking to her. Slowly, she raised her head to look at the face of the person holding her up. Fiery amber met sky blue, and the girl took in a sharp intake of breath. With shaking hands, she reached up to touch the pale skin of the priest's face. "A-Abel?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.


End file.
